Snoopy vs. The Red Baron
by S Spade
Summary: Snoopy, as the WWI Flying Ace, helps Germany to defeat a common enemy. Ace meets Baron Von Richthofen for the first time. More coming soon. This is my first story, please be gentle when you r/r.
1. Flying Ace meets the Red Baron

Snoopy vs Red Baron

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Peanuts characters. This is the same Mustard that is a friend of the late Mr. Boddy ****(I don't own them either) Actual History may have been twisted a little in the making of this story.

Prologue: Charlie Brown walks out carrying Snoopy's dinner. 'Dinner? Now?! I have to fly my Sopwith Camel! This is war!' cried the dog. He jumped up on his Sopwith Camel, where his doghouse previously stood.

'Why can't I have a normal dog like everyone else?' Charlie Brown asked himself.

A smoking Sopwith Camel flew into the aerodrome. "I IIIII IIIII?" asked the mechanic. 'What on earth did you do to it?'

"Very well done," said Colonel Mustard.'But I am a little disappointed."

"Why?"

"This is the third Sopwith Camel you've lost in war."

"I qualify as a flying ace. Don't we lose a few planes?"

"But you've only been in two battles."

As the Flying Ace tried to think of a reply, a German officer came in, wearing a gray salt'n'pepper mustache and a monocle. 

"It's a foreign agent! Get outta the way! I've got some ammo left in the gun!"

"Snoop, he's clear."

"This is your best flying ace?" asked the officer.

"Unfortunately, Kraut," Muster replied.

"Hey!"

"Ok, Mr. Flying Ace. We need your help."

"What's the mission? What's your name?"

"I am General Sauer Kraut. A group led by a rebel German general has access to a most dangerous machine. They must be stopped."

"I never heard of such things."

"Neither has most of his men, I imagine. So far, only the leaders and you and Mustard know. This is the only time we can strike before they can use the machine. You're the best ace so far in this war. Will you help?"

"I can't answer that now. I need a rootbeer."

The Flying Ace walked into a local tavern.A little French bartender wearing glasses gave him a rootbeer.

"So, what brings you here, Monsieur Flying Ace?"

"How'd you know…?"

"I run a tavern that the army goes to. With the rootbeer and what not…"

"I have to decide whether to ally with the Axis to defeat a rebel general that…"

" General Von Fox?"

"How…?"

"I told you, monsieur."

"Yeah, that's him."

An infantryman went up to them. "Ace, my friends would like to challenge you to a dart game."

"Poor blighters. How can I say no? Is there a wager?"

"A round of rootbeer."

"Sounds good."

"Ok," said one of the men, "first to get 300 points wins. Inner bull's eye worth 100, 3 darts a round. Ace, you go first."

"With pleasure." Flying Ace threw 3 darts in the inner bull, gaining him 300 points. "Guys, how bout you get everyone a rootbeer?" The waitress nodded. The infantry groaned.

"Ha! Not only am I the best flying Ace, I'm also the best dart player."Zing! Zip! Zap! 3 knives lodged themselves outside the darts.

"Who's that?!" asked the Flying Ace.

"Baron Manfred Von Richthofen. He admits you're a better ace, so far, but he still considers himself a great dart player," said the barkeep.

"He's the Red Baron???"

"Yes. Has a mean streak, probably will pick a fight with you. He does make aheckuva good pizza, though."

"So, you think you play darts better? Willing to fight to prove it?"

"A duel Red? I accept!"

-To be continued-


	2. The Duel

The Duel

Disclaimer: Same from the first Chapter.

"So, you want to duel, you mutt?"

"Bring it on Red."

The Red Baron grabbed a dart. He aimed carefully and…

"Bull's Eye! Top that, you bratwurst!"

The Flying Ace calmly walked to the line. He threw his dart at the bull's eye, splitting the Baron's dart in two. He stared at the Red Baron. He then felt a glass being broken on him.

"Leave him alone! He's mine!" shouted the Red Baron. But it was to no avail. The Axis troops and the Allies were fighting all over the bar. 

"Shall we clean up this mess?" The Baron nodded. He then flipped two Germans into the Brits behind him. Snoopy jumped onto the chandelier, and cut through the rope. It fell on some soldiers that just pulled out their guns.

A French colonel grabbed the barkeep, singing her hair on the candle he was holding. "How bout a kiss, toots?"

"Let me have a drink first." She took a swig of vodka, and spit into the candle. The colonel burnt his hand, and dropped the flame on the bar. It burst into flames. The barkeep kicked her 'boyfriend' onto a table.

"Vell, I see we need some," said Red.

"I'll get Mustard, Mousiers."

Red and the Flying Ace used their darts on some approaching drunks with knives drawn.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Mustard.

"Get those men outa here. They're drunk, fighting, and this place's on fire," said the Flying Ace.

"To think I interrupted a date with Scarlet to do this…" the colonel muttered.

The troops from the fort pulled all the men out before the flames reached the kegs, and exploded the tavern.

"Miss, what'll you do now?"

"Oh, Monsieur Flying Ace, I also own the other tavern around here. I bet Red will give me one of those pizzas now."

"Red? Red who?" asked Kraut, who had just joined them.

"Red Baron. He must've snuck out earlier."

"He's the flyer for you-know-who!"

"Von Fox's?" asked the barkeep.

Kraut stared at her. 

"Loose lips, monsieur. Oh, he has agreed to help fight him. I think he wants to tell you."

"Thank you for letting me tell him, miss," Snoopy said sarcastically, but in a very sincere tone.

-To be continued-


	3. The Adventure Starts

The Adventure Starts

Disclaimer: The Surgeon General says that these belong to ol' Sparky, God rest his soul….

---

"I'm not surprised, after all those goofs you made."

"!!!!! !" 

"Name one? For starters, that ship is called a Fokker."

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!"

"Hey, you asked me."

General Kraut walked up. "Ok, boy. It's time."

Snoopy saluted him. He boarded his Sopwith. The mechanic rode with the German.

_This is easy_, thought the dog. _I just fly, following him, until we reach base nothing could happen. _A shot rang out, above his head. _Well, maybe a little trouble._ He looked behind him. 3 panes were flying behind him. _Could be trouble._

_They seem to have full ammo. Only one thing to do now._ The Ace flies between the two ships.They shot each other, missing our hero by inches. He then turns the third one into dog chow. _Why didn't those allies o' mine see me?_ He looks down.

The truck with the general and the mechanic is surrounded by 3 others. A fourth is in fire, a few miles behind them. The flying ace aims on the one behind his friends. The machine gun fires. The truck goes 'boom'.

Kraut pushes an enemy that tried to get on into his own truck. The driver is knocked out, and the truck lands in a ditch. The mechanic throws a wrench at the driver of the last one. It hits a concealed bomb, and "pop goes the weasel".

Snoop can't hear them from where they are, but he can see Kraut mouthing, '5 more kilometers'. _We needs some questions when we land,_ the dog thinks. _Like, what are we risking our butts over? I don't even know what the weapon is._

_ _

_-To be continued-_


	4. Snoopy learns the full plan

The Plan

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary now?

--

Snoopy landed. "Ok, what's going on? What's the weapon?"

"Well," said Kraut, "about 25 years ago, several scientists contributed to make the ultimate weapon. The leaders wisely saw having it together would be a problem. It was divided into 26 pieces, each in a different country. It would only be assembled by the consent of the nations. Or, in the case now, if all the parts were taken."

"Sounds bad. Was does the weapon look like anyway?"

"It's a big car-thingy. It has a few guns, but most of the weapons are used by controlling light."

"Light?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure the specifics though. I just know that this baby powers it." Kraut pulled out a glass circle, encrusted in a spiked gold. "This is the piece they don't have. They can't use it without this."

"Wow. But I have just one more question. What's with all the cats?"

"They're guards."

"Guards? I doubt they're very good…"

The Ace was interrupted by a scream. Then another. A French spy was being chased by one of the cats. "I'll never talk!" The cat leaped on his chest, and pinned him. "Jim Springier, officer, 090688. That's all I'll tell. AHHHH! Not the claws! Ok, ok, I'll talk, I'll talk." The cat glared at her victim. 

"Maybe I was wrong," the pilot admitted. A high-ranking official took the prisoner. 

Snoopy walks around camp, acquainting himself with the other soldiers. He hears the sound of a gun being cocked. The Ace pulled his out. An enemy soldier runs out. The flying ace shots him. He blows the smoke from his gun. From behind, he hears more people walk up.

"!!! !!!!!! !" yells the mechanic.

"That many?! Ok, boys, I think we have a fight here." The Flying Ace picks up a knife, readies his gun, and turns around.

-To be continued- 


	5. The Fight for the Camp

Fight for Camp

Disclaimer: I hope the others should've told you 

---

6 soldiers ran at the Flying Ace. Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Clonk! Snoop grabbed the gun from the first soldier. Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Click. Click. Conk! The soldiers of the camp ran out. 

"How many are there?" Ace asked the man in the tower.

"I'd say some 500 to our 20. It'd be 600, but the cats are fighting that bunch." He picked up a rifle, and shot it. Snoopy ran for his plane. He hopped in and took off. He shot at the enemy soldiers, putting the fight in his side's advantage.

"Ace! Behind you! Four planes! They have a hostage!"

"Who?"

"IIIII!" 

"Oh." The pilot with the mechanic hostage fired. The bullets scattered everywhere, striking down 2 of his comrades. 

"What's goin on?" he asked. The mechanic twirled a wrench and whistled. "Die!" He threw his captive out. Being a bird, he was able to fly on his own accord. 

"Die traitors!" the other pilot said. Snoop recognized it as the Red Baron. "This won't miss its mark."

"Don't let it hit me, O Lord."

"Or me!"

"IIIII!"

Red fired. It ricocheted off the tower into the other plane. Red turned tail and retreated. Snoop looked down. The enemy was conquered. 5 men then walked in, and surrendered.

"Thank You!"

"Amen!"

"III!"

Snoop landed. "Who were those men that surrendered?" he asked Kraut. 

"They said they learned about Von Fox's plan, and wanted to stop him."

"And he Red Baron said we were traitors. Isn't he working for one?"

"I'd say he didn't know. Fox has most of his people lied to."

A man walked up and talked to the general in German. Kraut nodded.

"What was that?"

"The men are clear. They have a plan to stop them."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Most likely."

"Good."

-To be continued-


	6. A Stop In Town

In the Town

Disclaimer: If you haven't read the other 5 chapters, you should read them first, and know that I don't own these guys.

--

Snoop and his mechanic walked to the tent.

"That was a great job you did, bud."

"IIII IIIII III?" 

"Why did they laugh at you? Maybe because there is no Sopwith Horse."

"IIIII IIIIIII Yeah II?!"

The next morning, the general called them and 10 other soldiers out. "Ok, men, we have only one chance to infiltrate their camp." He told them the plan. They started to set out.

At midday, they stopped at a small town. The general asked a man on the corner a question.

"What's he asking?" asked Le Bur, one of the men on the trip.

"I think he's asking something like where we can stay," replied the Flying Ace. 

Kraut walked back and said, "He says the only open hotel is a place that also has some… extra incentives. Should we stay or move on. The next town is a few kilometers away."

"'Extra incentives' of the female variety, I assume.'

"Er, yes.'

The other men went and talked. Snoopy answered for them, "This is the closest place, and it's a more strategic point than the next town. We have to camp here. We need to see if some people will house us.'

Their search was fruitless. They went to the hotel.

A poodle walked up to the Flying Ace in the bar, and whispered in his ear. 

'I never wanted to come into this kind of place,' he muttered as she left.

"What kinda place?" the bartender asked.

'With those kind of women.'

'What? Who told you that?'

'A man we met.'

Jim Rose, one of the men spoke up. 'Wasn't that the guy? Over at the table?'

One of the Germans spoke up. 'I saw him before. On his side.'

_Something's wrong here. I bet it's a trap_ thought our hero. He went up to the poodle's room. He opened the door, and stood to the side. Shots were fired. Snoop then rushed in and tossed her to the first floor. The man that lied to them then stood up, and shot Adolph, the defector that rated on him. 

'Attack!' Snoop and the man yelled. Kraut ran inside, gun drawn.


End file.
